


Sex please, we're British

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Make Serena Happy Week, Sex Toys, Spanking, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Serena is away on a conference in Japan and can't wait to get back to Bernie. Bernie will wait out the jet lag to make up for lost time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Description based on my recent trip to Japan

‘It’s only for two weeks’ she soothed her.

‘I know but I want you to come with me’ Serena pouted. They both knew that was impossible. Plus ones were not allowed at the conference.

‘I’ll be right here, waiting for you to come back so you can tell me all about it.’

Serena growled with impatience. She knew Bernie would love Japan. She’d be too tall for the trains but she’d love it.

‘So we’ll save up and go another time. And you can show me around.’

Serena huffed in resignation and turned back to her packing. She had a pile of suggestions for her spare time and being ordered to see some shrines was at the top of the list. Mount Fuji was another but she knew she’d want to do that with Bernie.

‘You won’t go to Mount Fuji?’ Bernie looked disappointed.

‘It’ll be there next time.’

Bernie relaxed into a smile. Serena kept making plans for trips for their future and so far, they’d done much of it. That bungalow in Cornwall had been one of the best holidays of their lives.

‘Well behave yourself’ she instructed her errant partner who had been known to be mildly boisterous at conferences. ‘Don’t offend the politest people on earth.’

‘Well I’ll have to. I’ve got a roommate and I’ll never have time to myself.’ They knew it meant going gadget free. She did like her gadgets.

‘See if you can sneak a minute in the shower’ said Bernie, snorting at her partner’s need for stimulation. To be fair, things had exploded for them when they had become involved, Bernie had felt the itch so much more these days. Her libido had finally woken up and she’d finally understood what it was all about. Missing Serena for two weeks was no easy task.

‘You’ll have a great time and you’ll be back before you know it.’

Serena reluctantly acknowledged it and threw a jumper in.

 

_She really had to take Bernie here. As she’d thought, Bernie would be almost too tall for the trains but it didn’t matter, she would love the peacefulness of the shrines; the bullet train (impeccably timed and equipped with comfortable seats, a rarity in their lives) and the drinks out of the vending machine. Five types of hot coffee from a vending machine, who would have thought? Getting on buses on the back and working out how to pay the ticket at the front with a driver who spoke no English was an experience. And not to be a granny but the toilets with the cleaning buttons were top notch._

_If only her roommate wasn’t so peppy. Serena could hardly get any time to herself and by day three was getting slightly cranky without Bernie’s fingers. Or general presence. She’d never been so attached to someone like this. She laid back and idly listened to the shower, tried to imagine Bernie’s warm tongue swiping…oh damn. The most annoying roommate ever was out of the bathroom already. Serena sighed resignedly and rolled over. The conference was incredibly interesting and she was learning a lot. She’d stuffed her suitcase with lemon sake and umeboshi snacks for Bernie, some premium Japanese teas for Henrik, some cute things for Donna and plum wine for Ric. A silky kimono for Fleur of course. She vowed to find a yakitori restaurant when she got home. Bernie would love it. She snuggled into the dressing gown that came with the room. Japanese hospitality was fantastic. Everyone could learn a thing from them. She read Bernie’s last loving message but didn’t dwell on it. Just as well Bernie was useless at dirty talk and sexting, there was no way Serena could get away with indulging herself right now._

 

Those plane journeys were killer. Transfer at Beijing, a place of barren swirling dust. Chinese officials unsmiling and abrupt. Give her the Japanese anytime. She bought a perfume and some matcha chocolates in duty free. She watched several foreign films on the way back, not even bothering to sleep. Wearily walking her suitcase down the arrivals walkway, she was greeted by a very welcoming Bernie and her spirits lifted. She practically flung herself into those strong arms and breathed in that elusive scent. You had to be incredibly close to find it. Serena planned on snuggling up all night.

Only once her head hit the pillow, it all went black.

She’d never gone to bed so early, nor slept so long. Bernie left the suitcase and watched over her for a while before skimming a kiss on her forehead and slipping beside her. They had a whole weekend to themselves, jet lag be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena woke up refreshed and hungry. Coffee and baguette with cheese awaited her, much to her pleasure. She had missed cheese. Cheeeeese. She pecked Bernie on the cheek and dug in with great enthusiasm. Bernie was delighted to see her so perked up.

Finally unpacking, she took out the presents and arranged them in a row on the table, sorting them into thoughtful piles. They sampled some alcohol and threw dirty knickers at each other on the way.

Laundry safely gathered up and locked into the washing machine, Bernie switched her attention to what was left, stopping at a piece of neatly folded fabric.

'I brought you something extra.'

Serena held it up and let it fall open. Bernie recognised it from the WhatsApp pictures Serena had sent. A masculine dressing gown in the traditional Japanese style. Dark grey and decorated with compasses and cranes. Something that would look fantastic on Bernie.

'It's from the hotel. I bought us one each.'

Bernie took hold of it to feel the rough texture tease her fingertips. She could tell it would be quite a sensation on the skin. To think of Serena wearing it to sleep in with nothing more than a pair of knickers and her favourite perfume had led Bernie to relentlessly abuse her favourite vibrator, the one she'd got for Christmas.

'Put it on.'

Bernie slipped off her pyjamas and tried it on. She liked it. It was starkly luxurious. She looked up to see Serena smiling her appreciation. It was worth paying the extra, Bernie did look magnificent.

'Why don't you put yours on?'

Housework forgotten, identically attired, they wandered to their bedroom to flop against the pillows and grin at each other. Slide their hands across hidden skin and kiss gently for minutes on end, feeling like they'd never need anything else.

But ever impatient, Serena soon ran her hand down the pleats on the robe and kissed her way down, feeling the ripple of muscle under her fingers as Bernie gasped and relaxed. She gently attacked the ready and willing flesh beneath her tongue with an appreciation usually reserved for wine. Hearing Bernie pant and roughly cry out in an endless stream above her gave her untold satisfaction. How she wished Bernie had been in the hotel room with her. They would have woken the entire corridor up but it would have been worth it. She rested her head on the trembling thigh and sighed contentedly, revelling in the rough fabric of her own gown teasing her nipples, making quiver with pleasure.

Once she'd recovered, Bernie leaned forward and kissed Serena the way she'd wanted to in the airport. Like she'd not seen her in a whole year. Bernie laid a fevered trail of kisses down Serena's neck to a symphony of stuttering moans and with a hand on her head, threw her partner down onto the pillows. She pulled her robe down her shoulders, exposing a tantalising cleavage. Bernie had considered herself the luckiest woman in Holby to have got her hands on those breasts. She slid out the box from under the bed and leisurely strapped up, her gaze fixed on the revealed skin and listening to Serena's soft anticipatory sighs, she shivered with delight. She could read Serena well by now. Rough and strong would do the trick. She pulled aside the flowing folds of fabric and slapped, hard. The resulting agonising exclamation jolted her for a second and made her second guess. But when Serena melted back into the pillows and moaned appreciatively, she was reassured that it wasn't too much. She softly stroked the faint red mark away and rose to her knees; swiping her fingers through the wet patch of curls, eliciting a low growl and an arched back. Gently sliding it in, she kept up a slow and steady pace to the rhythm of Serena's throaty moans. That strange feeling stole over her, those yearning butterflies in her belly that happened at a certain time when they were together. She looked forward to the sentence that she heard her partner utter at least once during every time they had sex. Sometimes it was a gasp and sometimes a low murmur but whenever she heard Serena growl  _oh_   _fuck me like that_ , she felt bold enough to thrust more abruptly or slower; mete out several hard slaps over the course of the minutes, envelope her in her arms and feel her undulate under her or over her. Kissing her neck and shoulders; rubbing her fingers over the erect nipples, almost feeling the purr rippling from her companion, Bernie couldn't get enough.

They lay on top of the sheets gasping for breath, fingers clasped, glowing with satisfaction. Serena knew it had been worth the tedious uncomfortable travel to come back to this.  _Next time it'll be just us,_  she whispered. Bernie nodded happily and rolled over to snuggle into her, snug and serene, melding into the ocean of grey waves.


End file.
